Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board edge connector to which a board is inserted along an oblique direction relative to its fixed posture.
Description of the Related Art
An example of the above-described board edge connector (to be referred to simply as “edge connector” hereinafter) is known from the Japanese Utility Model Registered No. 3117605. This edge connector is fixed as a pair of retaining members having a function of engaging portions or elastic pieces are inserted to slits of a pair of guide arms.
However, with such edge connector above, it is necessary to provide a fixing mechanism for fixing the retaining members to the guide arms. So, there is possibility of increase of the size of the connector. This becomes problematic in particular in case the number of contacts is small.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described issue. One object of the invention is to provide a compact board edge connector.
Further, as another example of the edge connector described above is known from the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-250238. This edge connector includes a guide member for allowing insertion of a board at a predetermined angle. When the board is to be retained by being pressed down, the guide member is pivoted downwards by an elastic force to a board mounting surface to be fixed.
However, with this edge connector, the board is fixed with the guide member being kept elastically deformed. Hence, when the fixed state continues, there is possibility of resilience of the guide member being lost. In such case, guiding of the board at the predetermined angle becomes impossible, so that the edge of the board may come into contact with the contacts, thus damaging them.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described issue also. Another object of the invention is to provide a board edge connector capable of preventing damage to the contacts at the time of insertion of the board.
Further, another example of the above edge connector is known from the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-250238, which includes retaining portions for preventing spring-up phenomenon of the board. These retaining portions are provided in a pair of arm portions. In operation, when the board is pressed into the fixed posture, the edge of the board comes into contact with the upper faces of the retaining portions, thus spreading these retaining portions apart to the right and left sides. And, under the fixed state of the board, the lower faces of the retaining portions contact the upper face of the board for preventing its spring-up.
However, with such edge connector as above, although the spring-up phenomenon is prevented as the board is fixed from its upper face by the retaining portions, there is possibility of inadvertent withdrawal or detachment of the board.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described issue also. Still another object of the invention is to provide a board edge connector capable of effecting restriction of float-up of the board and restriction of withdrawal at a same time.
Further, still another example of the edge connector described above is known from the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-16646. In this edge connector, a pair of arms are provided with fixing pieces that are to be fixed to a mount board by e.g. soldering. Further, the arms include retaining pieces disposed adjacent the fixing pieces for retaining the board. At the time of fixing of the board, the edge of the board will be brought into contact with the upper faces of the retaining pieces to push them apart from each other.
However, with such edge connector above, in the course of the pressing operation of the board or the retention is released by pressing the retaining pieces apart from each other to the left and right sides, the contacts may be inadvertently detached from the mount board due to the leverage with the fixing pieces acting as pivots.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described issue also. Still another object of the invention is to provide a board edge connector having high resistance against removal from the mount board.